The disposal of pet waste such as dogs for example has become an ever increasing problem. As population centers gain in density, property owners tend to be satisfied, for whatever reason, to live on smaller sized lots. Pet owners have consequently been faced with the continuing problem of disposal of their pet's waste. While the problem is particularly prevalent with dog waste, it will be understood that waste from other pets has a similar concern.
Attempts have been made to develop implements to assist pet owners in the disposal of waste. These attempts have met with appropriate reception but have required the disposal of the waste through municipal garbage haulers and the like.